1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that differences of positions and attitudes of a camera that has acquired a plurality of images of the same subject from different directions when these images are acquired can be obtained based on these images. That is, it is known that a fundamental matrix is obtained based on differences between images and the relationship of the positions and attitudes of the camera described above can be calculated based on the fundamental matrix. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-259076 discloses a technology that calculates motion information between a plurality of images based on a fundamental matrix calculated from these images and an essential matrix calculated from the fundamental matrix and makes vibration isolation corrections of an image based on the motion information. The fundamental matrix is calculated based on corresponding points corresponding to each other between target images.